Behind the Scenes
by WerdSmith89
Summary: One-shots featuring the wonderful people who bring Sam and Mercedes to life. Rated M for various levels of smut.
1. Better Than Fiction

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the people mentioned here... **

**I was inspired after watching 4x04 and seeing spoilers for 4x05... as far as I'm concerned, seeing as Sam and Mercedes weren't in the breakup episode, they're still together. **

**First time writing smut, so yeah. We'll see how this goes. **

* * *

Amber threw down the thick document with a frustrated scream.

"Babe?"

She turned and faced her boyfriend who was giving her a curious look.

"Did you read this shit? Have you seen the script for the episode?"

Drying his hands on a dishtowel, Chord walked over to the kitchen table to see what had her so upset. He swung the now damp fabric over his shoulder and picked up the paper.

"Go to page 83," she grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest.

Chord did as he was told and shook his head as he read.

"Idiots," he mumbled to himself.

"Can you believe that? They had us go through all that build up last season to what? Act like nothing happened? Have Sam and Mercedes not acknowledge each other? What the HELL do these writers do? Are we watching the same show?"

Chord shook his head and dropped the file back on the table along with the dishcloth.

"Forget about it."

Amber threw him a shocked look.

"Forget ab-… are you _serious_?"

He crouched down and nodded.

"Yes, yes I am. Amber, we all know that Ryan and those guys aren't the most thorough. Honestly, I couldn't care less about those characters."

Amber's eyes widened.

"Chord, how can you say that? After all that –"

"I can say that," he interrupted, "because what happens on that set doesn't come close to what's happening behind the scenes. When they yell 'Action!' and we say those lines, that's their world. They're in control. But once they yell 'Cut!' and we walk away, it's ours."

Still in his crouched position, he put his hands on her knees and pushed them apart, bringing himself in between her now open legs.

"When I get you back here, we continue the best storyline that's never been told."

She gasped when he began nibbling on her neck.

"Those clowns brought Sam and Mercy together and, even though they clearly won't finish what they started, I thank them for that –" he lightly bit her earlobe – "because it gave me an excuse to be near you in rehearsal. It gave me a chance to do this."

Amber placed her hands on his shoulders and moaned as he continued his slow assault.

"So when I say I couldn't care less about those characters," Chord said as he ran his hands up her skirt, "I mean it in the nicest possible way."

"Chord, I –" Amber began, cutting herself off with another moan as he cupped her sex.

"You what?" he said with a mischievous smirk.

"I – ohhhhh."

"You…" he said casually as he began stroking her through her panties, silently cheering at the dampness he found there.

She looked at him and frowned. "I can't think when you're doing that."

"Oh," he said as he pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"No!" Amber said, trying to close her legs in an attempt to keep his hand in position. "Don't you dare."

Chord smirked again and pushed her panties to the side, thrusting two fingers into her soaked pussy, relishing in the small squeak she let out.

"As you wish."

Amber bent her head down and covered his lips with her own, nibbling on his bottom lip as her hips rocked against her hand. A familiar tingle began to build in her stomach.

"Chord," she moaned against her mouth, "I need you."

Chord rocked back on his heels and unfastened his belt, watching Amber lick her lips. He wondered if she noticed when she did that. He'd have to bring it to her attention one day, but not now.

He reached into his pocket for protection before kicking off his pants and moving back over to her. When he reached for her again, Amber gently pushed his shoulders, the movement throwing him off balance and causing him to fall back on the tile floor. She slowly got off the chair and stood over him, smiling as she watched his eyes follow her movements. She lowered herself to the floor, straddling his legs and moaned as she made contact with his hardness.

Chord inhaled sharply as she began rocking against him, her lace panties creating a delicious friction with his hardness through his boxers. He gripped her hips and forced them to stop moving. Quickly losing control as she moaned in protest, he removed one of his hands to release himself from his underwear and used the other to tear hers off. "I'll buy you a new pair," he muttered, cutting off her reprimand before it began. He flipped them over so that she was on her back and rolled on the condom, burying himself in her with one swift thrust.

The two moaned as her warmth enveloped him and she felt the pulse of his fullness. Chord remained still for several seconds, struck by her tightness as always and groaned out a strangled "Fuck." He slowly withdrew, only to plunge deeply back into her with a flick of his hips. Amber gripped his biceps and wrapped her legs around his waist, crying out as the repeated drives made every inch of him hit every nerve she had. Her orgasm came in a rush and she screamed, running her fingers through his hair and tugging. The radiating pulse of her muscles combined with the sounds she was making propelled Chord to his own release and he groaned as he emptied himself inside of her.

He dropped his head to her shoulder and there was a moment of silence as the two struggled to catch their breath. The moment ended when he heard Amber begin to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked, raising himself to look at her.

"This. Us. I can't believe I was worried about fiction, when reality is so much better."

He smiled and the groaned as her laughter shook her body. His cock, which was still buried in her, began to spring back to life. Her laughter slowly died as she felt him harden and she raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

He grinned and bent his head to cover her lips with his own. "Really."


	2. The Bet

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the people mentioned here...**

**Ok wow so, originally this was going to be a one-chapter thing, but based on the reviews (and the tomfoolery that is Glee this season) I decided to extend it.**

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting this! Keep it coming :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Andddd cut!"

Chord looked up from his script and saw that the scene in front of him was wrapping up for the evening. He closed the document and began gathering his things, glancing over to the soundstage to see Amber nodding at something Ryan said. To the casual observer it would appear that she was invested in the conversation, but Chord knew her well enough to pick up on the subtle things. Like how she kept twisting the band on her right ring finger between her thumb and pinky. And how, even as she nodded, her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. And, his personal favorite, the way she placed all of her weight on her left leg. It was her body's way of preparing to walk away, but since she remained stationary, the stance made her hips poke out as though they were begging to be grabbed. She clearly needed an escape, but was too nice to cut the man off.

He, on the other hand, didn't have that problem.

"Hey, Amber?" he called out to her.

She and Ryan looked over at him.

"Think I can get a ride back to my place? I have to get ready for a teleconference in an hour and my car is in the shop."

She shot him a conspiratorial look and turned back to Ryan, smiling sweetly. "Mind if we finish this later?"

"Of course," Ryan said, nodding. He focused his attention back on the blond. "Make sure you read up for tomorrow Chord. Big things planned for you and Heather next episode. The fans are gonna love it!"

"Can't wait," Chord said with an exaggerated enthusiasm. The man was clueless.

His smile turned genuine as his leading lady made her way over to him.

"Really?," she said when she was close enough. "Asking me for a ride? Are you trying to have him figure things out?"

Chord laughed. "Babe, that man could receive a hundred tweets about something and still not have a clue."

Amber giggled. "You're right."

"Besides," he leaned closer, "you give the best rides I've ever had."

Amber rolled her eyes and ducked her head, but not before Chord saw her face break into a proud smile.

Behind them the two heard someone clear their throat. "You two really should be more discreet."

Chord and Amber whipped their heads around in unison and saw Chris smiling teasingly at them.

Amber opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

Chris waved off the questions neither could verbalize.

"Oh please. For people who pretend to be other people for a living, you guys are horrible actors." He stepped closer and whispered, "But don't worry. We won't say anything."

Chord and Amber looked at each other before turning back to their friend.

"We?," Chord asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes _we_." Chris leaned back. "The whole cast has bets on how long it'll take you two to stop the madness."

Amber's eyes widened. "Bets?"

"Yup. We've all been putting in ten dollars for each day that you try to act like nothing's going on. The collection started towards the end of season two and will stop when the charade does. We each guessed a date and the person who's closest wins the whole pool."

Chord was the first to speak. "And how much is in this pool?"

"Well," Chris tilted his head thoughtfully as he calculated, "as of today we're at around $48,000."

Amber laughed, stopping when Chris didn't join in.

"Wait, you're serious."

"Yup," he said waving off her surprise. "Look, can you do me a favor and keep this under wraps for another month or two?" He crossed his fingers and smiled. "I placed my bet on spring 2013..."

He stared at pair expectantly and let out a relieved breath when they nodded slowly.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_! I'm rooting for you!"

Chord and Amber laughed as he walked away.

"So should we start making plays to get a cut of this?" Chord said as they gathered their jackets and walked towards the parking garage. "Talk to each person who placed a bet and see how much they're willing to pay us to unveil on their day?"

She laughed as they located her car and she opened the door, sliding into the driver's seat. "And here we were thinking we were doing a good job of keeping our private life private."

Chord opened the door to the passenger side and got in as well.

"You know, we should have a bet of our own."

Amber turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, directing her car towards his house.

"Yeah?"

Chord turned in his seat and looked at her.

"Yeah."

"Ok. What kind of bet?"

He was silent before it came to him.

"I bet that I can make you scream my name quicker than you make me scream yours." He thought back to that stance of hers he enjoyed so much.

Amber looked at him. "Oh really?"

He sent her a roguish smile. "Really."

"What do I get if I win?"

"Further confirmation that you're the baddest to ever do it."

"Psh, like there was ever any question," she said with a smirk. "But eh," she shrugged, "ok, I'll go with it. What do you get if you win?"

His smile grew wider. "The beauty of this is is that it's a win win all around. Plus, just imagine the bragging rights the victor will have."

Amber nodded. "True..."

* * *

By the time she pulled her car into his driveway, Amber was already formulating her plan of attack.

"Rules?" she asked as he opened his front door and dropped the keys on the table in the hallway.

"You clearly have some in mind. Let's hear them."

She shrugged out of her jacket. "Hands and mouth only."

She smiled at his groan and watched him nod slowly, his olive eyes darkening. "Ok. Now mine - the first letter of our names count."

She raised her eyebrows. "First letters?"

"Yup." He kicked off his shoes. "I've heard you enough times to know that when I do my job right that's all you can get out. I want my win to count the moment it happens."

She walked over to him and pulled his shirt over his head. "Someone's awfully cocky."

"Like there was ever any question."

Amber shimmied out of her skirt, smiling at his use of her words from earlier.

Chord returned her smile, bending down to cover her lips with his, simultaneously unbuttoning her blouse. The two went back and forth, egging each other on with their words and their striptease, until all that was left were his boxers and her lingerie set.

"Someone gets fancy for work."

She winked and turned to walk into his living room, stopping to look over her shoulder. "Are we gonna do this or what?"

He followed her into the room and lightly tackled her onto the couch.

She laughed as he fell on top of her. "So I take it you wanna go first?"

He reached for her panties as an answer but caught air instead when she leapt up from the couch.

"What…?"

"Hold on," she shouted as she ran from the room, returning a few seconds later with her cell phone. She held it up as she walked back over to the couch. "Timer."

Chord grinned and reached for her again. "You, my dear, are going down."

She smiled at him sweetly. "Actually, you are."

He threw his head back and laughed, pulling her over to him. He planted a kiss on her as she straddled him, her hair falling into his face. The kiss started off light and then grew deeper as he ran his hand up her thigh. "Did you start it yet?" he asked against her mouth.

When she nodded, he stood up with her in his arms and turned back to the couch, laying her down and settling himself between her legs.

She moaned when their bodies connecting, her breath catching when he moved his hips into hers.

Chord continued to rub his hands up and down her thighs, fingertips snapping the waistband of her panties each time they ran over it. He moved his lips down her neck, placing a small bite on the exposed flesh and quickly running his tongue over it to cool the sting.

Amber let out a shuttered breath as he pushed down the cups of her bra, exposing her breasts and alternating his attention between the two mounds. For every nip he placed on one, he placed one on the other in kind, paying special attention to how her nipples pebbled under his maneuvering.

All the while his mouth was occupied, his hands were becoming reacquainted with her warmth, his fingers stroking her on top of lace. Just as she combed her fingers through his hair he moved his head further down, tracing kisses down her stomach and replacing his finger with his lips. Amber's hips lifted from the couch when he nipped her through the fabric, eliciting a slight groan from him as she unconsciously tugged his hair harder than she intended.

She raised herself up on her elbows in time for her to see him tug at her panties, pulling once, twice, and three times before the fabric gave way and broke of into his hands. Before she could say anything he wrapped his lips around her clit, drawing out a scream. "Fuck!"

Amber dropped back down and tried to back away, but Chord placed one of his hands on her stomach, keeping her in place. As he licked her folds slowly, he used his other hand to insert one finger, followed by a second, and then a third. He thrust them slowly, sending shocks down her leg. Amber bit her lip, willing herself to be quiet, but between his tongue, his fingers, plus the murmurs of delight he was making, she could only hold on for so long.

She was finally able to take a breath when he removed his fingers, but let out another scream when he replaced them with his tongue, stretching the muscle as far as it would go deep inside of her. "Oh GOOOOOOOOODDDDD."

He continued his assault and brought her legs across his shoulders, feeling them shake slightly. Amber bit her lip harder as the familiar tingling began in the pit of her stomach.

She moaned something unintelligible and, taking that as his cue, Chord removed his tongue and latched onto the hood of her clit, sucking on the bundle of nerves gently while reinserting his fingers and curling them up in a "come hither" motion. His reward came instantaneously.

"CHO…" she screamed, hands latched into his hair for dear life and legs twitching.

He continued sucking softly, drawing out her orgasm until her legs loosened from around his head and dropped onto the couch.

He raised his head and licked his fingers, savoring her taste.

"And time," he said with a self-satisfied smile.

He reached over her body and looked at her phone, hitting the "Lap" button.

"Four minutes and twenty-seven seconds."

She remained motionless on the couch, struggling to catch her breath.

"Give me… give me a minute."

Chord nodded, glad for the reprieve because truth be told, hearing, smelling, and tasting her orgasm put him at a large disadvantage. Amber must have realized this because before he knew it she was straddling him once again.

She gently grinded her hips onto his, moaning when her sensitive mound made contact with his hardness through his boxers, and moved her lips to his ear. "Start the timer."

Watching his fingers tap "Lap," she placed a kiss on his neck and moved her lips to his jaw, running her hands across his chest and down to his abs. When her lips reached his, she kissed him deeply, maintaining the movement of her hips and hands. When he touched his tongue to hers she broke the connection, lowering her mouth to his chest and sliding off of his lap until she was on her knees in front of him.

Amber leaned back and smiled up at Chord's heated gaze. Keeping her eyes on his, she rubbed her hand across the front of his boxers, slipping her fingers into the slit in the front and rubbing the pre-cum across the tip. She silently cheered when he drew in a sharp breath.

Biting her lip, she widened the opening, freeing his length in all its glory. She lightly ran her fingers down his shaft, moving her hand into his boxers to cup his balls. She didn't break her gaze as she slowly allowed her mouth to follow the path of her hand, swirling her tongue as she took in each inch. Chord's breathing got quicker as she slowly removed her mouth, a soft 'pop' hitting the room as his dick fell from her lips. She smiled and repeated her journey, this time paying special attention to the line under his dick, running her tongue along it. When she felt the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat she moaned, the vibration causing a slight "Shit" to escape from his lips.

Taking that as a sign, Amber held his balls gently through his boxers, bobbing her head up and down, balancing a mixture of swirls, flicks, and kisses. She felt his hands in her hair and moaned when he tugged slightly, his silent encouragement fueling her own desire. She sped up, using her hands as a direct extension of her lips, one picking up where the other ended.

"Fuuuuuuuuck," he said, his grip tightening and his hips slowly rising from the couch.

Feeling his balls tighten she went in for the kill, taking all of him in her mouth, relaxing her throat so that his shaft could slide down, using the muscles in her throat to massage him.

"Baby," he tugged on her hair, signaling that he was close. "I'm…" She kept up her motions, urging him to completion.

"AMBER SHIT," he cried out, shooting his load into her mouth. Ever the champion she stayed with it, taking it all and swallowing until he was spent. She slowly released his dick from her mouth, licking him clean.

Wiping the corner of her mouth she leaned over and grabbed her phone.

"Time." She looked at the screen. "Three minutes and forty eight seconds," she said jumping up and dancing around the room.

"Take that, take that," she said, doing a little bounce that would make Diddy proud.

Chord let out a shaky breath. "You got that."

She walked over and plopped down beside him on the couch, tucking her legs underneath and snuggling into his open arms.

"You put up a good fight," she said.

"Definitely a win, win."

She yawned and put her arm around his midsection. "I definitely beat you though."

He shook his head. "You had a head start."

Amber giggled. "Hey, call it whatever you want, but the timer doesn't lie."

They laughed and fell into a comfortable silence, both basking in the afterglow.

"Can I just say," Amber said after awhile, "that you should just invest in my underwear company because you single handedly keep them in business."

Chord nodded. "I already called my portfolio manager. He's buying some shares tomorrow. You're gonna make me rich."

Amber reached over and grabbed a pillow, lightly smacking him with it.

"Smartass."


	3. Dinner Time

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the people mentioned here.**

**Thank you SO MUCH for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting this... and for catching my slip ups (anon, whoever you are :))! Keep it coming :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Stop staring at me."

"Stop being nervous."

"I'm not nervous." He paused. "Besides, it doesn't work like that. You can't just tell someone to stop being nervous and expect them to not be nervous."

Amber looked down at the way his hands gripped the steering wheel and then back at the clench of his jaw as he kept his eyes trained on the road.

"You'll be fine."

Chord sighed heavily. "I know, I just… This is a big deal."

Amber leaned over to place a kiss on his jaw, the muscles relaxing instantly. She settled back into her seat and focused her attention back on the road.

"Just be your awesome self and you'll be fine."

* * *

Chord had barely pulled into the driveway before Amber had her seatbelt unbuckled. She tapped her knee, anxious to jump out of the car and into the arms of the man and woman waiting in the doorway.

He took a deep breath and she turned back to face him, flashing him a smile.

"They're going to love you. Come on."

They opened their doors and walked over to the couple. Chord watched as Amber was enveloped into a three-person hug, a smile playing at his lips despite his nerves. She pulled back and smiled at him, urging him closer.

"Hello Mr. Riley," Chord said, reaching out to shake the man's hand. He was thankful his voice came out strong, completely hiding the fact that he was nervous as hell. He swallowed as Amber's father stared at him silently, letting his hand hang in the air for several seconds before extending his own for a firm handshake.

Chord kept his eyes on the man, breaking his gaze when he felt Mrs. Riley come up beside him and embrace him in a hug. Like Amber, the woman was at least a foot shorter than him, but she presented a strength that he was willing to bet matched that of her booming husband.

"Hello, Mrs. Riley," he said with a smile, immediately at ease.

She waved him off. "None of that Mrs. Riley nonsense. That's my mother-in-law. Call me Tiny." She looked at her husband and slapped his arm. "Elwin, where are your manners? Say hi to the man."

The man nodded slightly at Chord. "Welcome to our home. Mr. Riley will be just fine."

"Daddy!" Amber giggled from the door. She turned to Chord. "He's just teasing. Come on inside and meet everyone else."

Chord stepped to the side so Tiny and Amber could walk in, leaving him and Amber's father outside. He looked at the man again and after a brief pause and a small nod that he assumed meant he should follow, Chord stepped inside after the two women.

As soon as he walked into the front hall he was overcome by a rush of warmth. From the smell of food drifting from the kitchen to the photos displayed on every surface, he could immediately see why Amber always smiled when talking about her roots. He was scanning the photos closest to him for potential blackmail when he heard a voice behind him.

"You must be Chord."

He turned around and came face to face with two women who were definitely related to Amber. The resemblance between them, her, and her parents was uncanny.

"Yes, I am."

The taller of the two reached out her hand. "I'm Toiya. This is Ashley."

"And they're my older sisters," Amber finished, joining the trio.

Ashley looked Chord up and down and nodded approvingly. "Not too bad. I'm impressed."

"I have a brother I can introduce you to if you want," Chord said with a smile.

Toiya burst out laughing and clapped her hands. "Very impressed indeed. Come let me give you the inside scoop on my little sis," she said as she grabbed his hand, pulling him into the living room.

"Toiya," Amber said warningly.

"Let's go into the kitchen with Mom," Ashley said, pulling her in that direction before she could say anything else.

Amber entered the kitchen and saw her mom moving around from one pot to the other. Without looking up from what she was doing, the older woman began assigning tasks.

"Amber, pass me the greens please. Ashley, can you fill that pot on the counter with water."

Amber walked over to the fridge and got the requested vegetables. The three worked in comfortable silence, picking up the prep work where the other left off. It was a routine that they had perfected over the years and Amber sighed contently, happy to be back with some of the people who knew her best.

After a few minutes Toiya entered the kitchen, alone. Suspicious Amber raised her head from the bowl she was stirring.

"Toy, where's Chord?"

"With Daddy."

All movement in the room stopped and three pairs of eyes landed on her. She shrugged. "I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do. He came in and said he wanted to talk to the man that was defiling his baby."

"Oh god," Amber groaned.

"Then he gave me that look. You know, the one that means –"

"Grown folk are talking so you need to go," Ashley and Amber finished simultaneously.

"Yeah."

"Oh baby, don't worry," their mother said as she opened the oven. "I told him to behave himself."

"But Momma, you know how Daddy is."

"I sure do. And he knows how I am. Your Chord will be fine."

* * *

Chord sat on the couch and watched the man sitting in the seat across from him. The eyes staring back into his were identical to Amber's, but whereas her's always held a smile, there was none to be found here. Just a stare that seemed to be tallying up every transgression he'd ever made. He tried hard not to squirm under the analyzing gaze.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

In light of the silence the two had been sitting in, the question caught Chord off guard, but he quickly recovered.

"I intend to make her happy, sir."

The man's face was expressionless and after a few more minutes of silence he picked up the remote and turned on the television. Not another word was spoken as the two watched recaps of that day's sports highlights.

* * *

Amber continued to help with dinner preparations, nervous for what her father was doing to Chord. Minutes later she sighed with relief when she heard the sounds of sports commentary spill from the living room.

After checking to make sure she was no longer needed, Amber excused herself from the kitchen and went to join the two men.

"Hi, Daddy. I hope you were being nice," she said as pressed a kiss on his cheek. He kept his eyes trained on the television set and responded with a small grunt, but he smiled at her sign of affection.

Amber smiled and looked at Chord. He had passed.

"Come on, I'll show you around."

* * *

"So this is where the magic happens, huh." Chord said, following Amber into her bedroom, the last stop on their tour.

"I guess you could call it that," she said with a smile, flipping on the light switch.

Chord looked around, taking in the purple walls and the photos of Whitney, Mariah, Boyz II Men, and other artists gracing them. This room was definitely Amber.

"I remember sitting up here just singing my little heart out, to the point where Toiya used to pound on the wall to get me to shut up," she said with a small laugh and Chord smiled.

"So you mean I'm not the first to try that? She and I should get together and discuss muting techniques."

Amber picked up a hairbrush from her dresser top and tossed it in his direction. Laughing as he batted it away, she walked over and laid on her bed, facing the ceiling. She patted the mattress beside her, signaling for Chord to join.

"So what do you think?"

Chord plopped down beside her and braced his head on his hand.

"I think that you're extremely loved."

Amber smiled and turned her head to look at him.

"I hope my family isn't scaring you off."

He returned her smile and gave her a small kiss once, twice, three times before pulling away. "Not a chance."

Her smiled widened and she leaned over to kiss him deeply. She broke away with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Wanna see some of that magic you mentioned?"

Chord groaned and pulled her closer. "I wish, but your dad is already ready to kill me. I don't wanna give him another reason."

Amber smirked and got off the bed, walking over to her door to lock it.

"You sure?"

Chord watched the sway of her hips as she slowly walked towards him, biting his lip when she stopped in front of the bed.

"Because," she slowly unbuttoned the front of her dress, "we have another 30 minutes or so before din-."

Before she could finish her sentence Chord reached out and grabbed her, pulling her body on top of his.

"Okay, seeing as your family is right downstairs," he ran his hands across her hips to grab her ass, "how about we kick it old school and have a good old fashioned makeout session."

Amber moaned and nodded, bracing her hands on either side of his head. "Such a gentleman."

Chord leaned up to capture her lips in a smoldering kiss and she rolled her hips against his, breaking away only when they needed to come up for air.

Brushing her hair out of her face, she placed another kiss on his lips before sitting up. Chord watched her movements, eyes darkening as the front of her dress dropped open to expose her bra.

_Fuck it_, he thought, flipping her onto her back.

Amber raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what brought about the sudden change of mind when he began kissing his way down her body. When he shifted her bra to expose her breasts, all thoughts flew out of her head.

She bit her lip as he paid attention to one breast and then the other. Just when she was about to cry out in frustration, Chord abandoned second base and made his way down to third, leaving a trail of kisses across her stomach.

He didn't say a word as he lifted her dress and yanked down her panties, wasting no time as he latched his lips onto hers, spreading the folds to seek out her core. It wasn't until his tongue dipped into her wetness that he cracked, groaning at her taste and her warmth.

Amber quickly covered her mouth to muffle her moans, rolling her hips against him as he went to work. Just when she thought it was over, just when she was so close, he stopped to place a kiss on her inner thigh. He repeated this torture several more times until he finally wrapped his lips around the bundle of nerves that needed it most.

As the tension grew in her belly, her sister chose that very moment to yell, "Time to eat!"

The combination of Chord's finesse and the scandalousness of what they were doing tipped her over the edge. Amber's climax ripped through her, causing her to clench her legs around his head and scream out "Comingggg!"

When she came down, she opened her eyes to see Chord laughing as he buttoned up her dress. She licked her lips and, after replaying what just happened, covered her eyes, mortified.

"Oh no!"

Chord stood up and pulled her up from the bed.

"Come on. Hope your mom doesn't get upset if I don't fill my plate up. I'm stuffed."

Amber stopped adjusting her dress to shoot him a look. "Seriously?"

He tossed her a roguish smile and opened the door. "After you darlin'."

The two walked down the steps and entered the dining room. Amber's sisters turned to give the pair a knowing smile as they helped their mother lay out the serving dishes.

"Where's Daddy?," Amber asked tentatively.

"He just got back in. Momma sent him out to get some extra bags of ice."

"Oh?" Amber said, walking over to her seat. "How long was he gone?" She tried to keep her voice even.

"Long enough," Toiya said with a smirk. She leaned in and added "Ya nasty!"

"Very impressed indeed," Ashley added, using her sister's words from earlier.

"Impressed with what?"

The Riley women and Chord turned to see Mr. Riley enter the dining room. He waited for a response as they all took their seat, his eyes landing on Chord's.

"Chord here was just telling us how he helps Amber practice her singing. Under his tutelage she's been hitting notes like never before," Toiya said.

Amber kicked her under the table and looked at Chord who fought to keep a smile from his face.

Mr. Riley looked between them with suspicion, but didn't say anything.

"Elwin, why don't you say grace." Tiny said, reaching over to grab his hand.

He shared one final look with Chord before closing his eyes.

"Lord, we thank you for the blessings that you have bestowed upon us and we thank you for bringing our family together for this meal. Lord, we pray that you continue to provide nourishment for our bodies and souls. Most importantly Lord, I pray that this here Chord fellow does nothing to hurt my baby girl because Lord I'm a saved man and I don't want my hand to be forced. In Jesus name we pray, Amen."

He opened his eyes to see the others at the table staring at him.

Tiny looked at him and shook her head. "You know good and well that your graces are usually two words. 'Let's eat.' Showin' off for company. Pass the bread."

He smiled at his wife, placing a kiss on her cheek as he fulfilled her request. Once the bread was in her hand he shot Chord a look of warning.

Dinner after that went smoothly as everyone shared stories about what was currently going in their life. When it was all over, they went into the kitchen, splitting the tasks of washing dishes and putting away left overs. Tiny made two separate to go bags for Amber and Chord, brushing aside their insistence that they were fine.

Once it was all said and done they went in the living room where they exchanged stories for about another hour before Toiya and Ashley announced that they needed to head out. Amber and Chord followed their lead and soon the living room was filled with exchanged hugs and promises of visits in the not so distant future.

As they walked them to the door, Tiny kept her hand on Chord's arm, making him promise to not be a stranger.

"We loved having you here and you're always welcomed," she said, embracing him.

"Thank you so much Tiny. It was a pleasure," Chord replied.

"Well Chord," Mr. Riley said when they were finished. He extended his hand. "You keep your word."

Chord nodded and gave the man a firm handshake. "I most certainly will."

He waited as Amber gave her parents and sisters one final goodbye before turning to walk back to his car. As they walked over, Amber slipped her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Chord smiled as he unlocked the door. "Not at all."

"Plus, my dad likes you."

Chord gave her a skeptical look. "How do you know?"

She buckled her seatbelt and smiled. "Because he turned on sports. If he didn't like you he would have turned on a documentary about dentistry. He had the VHS prepped and ready to go."

Chord laughed. "Seriously?"

Amber nodded. "Seriously. That's what he does for all of us. You don't know how many people my sisters have only had over once."

Chord nodded as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway, happy with this piece of information. "Good to know."

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Chord said casually, "So remember that one time you announced your orgasm to your sisters and mother?"

Amber leaned her head against the seat and covered her face with her hands. "Not. Funny. Oh my god, they're NEVER gonna let that go."

Chord laughed and she swatted his arm. "I seem to recall owing you one. Just wait until the next time Nash calls. I'll pay in full."

"Promises, promises my dear. Act like I won't text him right now and tell him to call me back ASAP."

Amber laughed. "You're so stupid."

Chord smirked. "Don't lie, woman. That's the plan of a genius."


End file.
